


Someone Who Is Honest With Her

by bilgegungoren00



Series: A Boy from Daxam and a Girl from Krypton (KaraMel) [6]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Honesty, Kara is back on earth supergirl, Post 2x08, Truth, kiss, post 4 night crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 06:19:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8738062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bilgegungoren00/pseuds/bilgegungoren00
Summary: When Kara comes back from Barry's earth, she reveals a secret to Mon-El.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> Seriously, someone needs to grab me from the shoulders and tell me to stop writing new fanfictions that are more than 2000 words long just a week before the exam weeks. Anyway, as you can see, I wrote yet another KaraMel fanfic (and honestly I don't regret it lol). This is post 2x08, and there are little spoilers for the episode (mainly KaraMel related) so if you haven't watched the episode you've been warned. 
> 
> BTW, I just realized all of my fanfics about KaraMel are either about canon or post-canon stuff that can actually happen in the episode, mainly because I absolutely love how the show is dealing with them right now. Would you like to see anything AU or should I continue this way? Please let me now!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this!

Another glass broke in Mon-El’s hand as he accidentally squeezed it too tightly. Cursing as alcohol splashed over his hand and t-shirt, he stood up from his seat in his room in the DEO to get a replacement. It was the third glass he’d broken in the last week.

Not that he didn’t have the right. Kara was still not back. Apparently she’d gone off with someone named Barry Allen to fight against aliens in his earth—Mon-El had absolutely no idea there were multiple universes—and she still wasn’t back. Which could mean a number of things, of course. They still might have not defeated the aliens. Kara might’ve wanted to spend more time with Barry because it’d been a long time since she last saw him—which didn’t really help with Mon-El’s situation, but that was a whole another topic.

Or she might’ve died in the fight.

Mon-El shook his head almost violently as he discarded the idea. No, Kara wasn’t dead. She was the most powerful alien he’d ever seen on earth, and she’d defeated aliens before. This alien attack in another universe shouldn’t be a problem to her.

Yet he couldn’t help worrying about her. He didn’t even have enough time to spend with her after he was healed. He didn’t even have the chance to tell her the truth about the kiss.

Yes, he remembered. Every second of it. He was conscious when he sat up and caressed Kara’s cheek, and he was definitely conscious when he leaned down to kiss her. He could still feel her lips on his, the taste of them mixed with tears. He hadn’t felt anything like it in his life, not even when he was back on Daxam and kissed more girls than he remembered. Whatever he felt for Kara… It was different. He didn’t want to ruin it by telling her about the kiss. Besides, if she’d really liked it, she’d have told him, right? She was probably glad that Mon-El didn’t remember it, as far as she believed.

Sighing, he grabbed the glass pieces from the floor and shoved them into the trashcan before going to the cupboard. He made it a habit to keep a bottle of whiskey in his room at all times. It helped him calm down.

Though the bottle really looked much emptier than it did a couple of hours ago.

Before he could decide whether he should grab another glass or just use the bottle, a knock on his door distracted him. He stood up as he rolled his eyes.

“What supernatural disaster you need me to stop now, Alex?” he yelled. For the last two days, in Kara’s absence, he tried to fill her place, failing miserably. He was _trying_ , it wasn’t like he wasn’t, but he wasn’t a natural like Supergirl, and he hadn’t had the training she had. Fortunately, J’onn was with him, even though Mon-El got yelled at by him a lot more than he would like to admit. That didn’t change the fact that he was _learning_. Maybe when Kara came back, he would be the kind of person Kara would be proud to call _friend_.

He opened the door in a hurry. He expected to see either Alex or J’onn, so he was surprised neither of them was standing. Instead, it was…

“Kara?” he said, not quite believing his eyes. Kara smiled in her Supergirl costume, her hands clasped in front of her. She looked fine. Better than fine actually. Her hair was shiny, her eyes were bright, and she looked even more vibrant than ever.

“Hey,” she simply said before Mon-El snapped out of his stupor and hauled her into a hug. He couldn’t help himself. Saying that he was worried sick would be an understatement. “Whoa, that was unexpected.” Mon-El took a deep breath and gulped to keep the tears away from his eyes. He shrugged as he pulled back, but he still hadn’t let her shoulders go.

“I was worried about you,” he admitted softly. Kara rolled her eyes. yet Mon-El could see her little smile.

“You know that I’m a superpowered alien, right?” she joked as she punched his shoulder lightly. Mon-el narrowed his eyes at her.

“That doesn’t mean I don’t have the right to be worried about you,” he argued as he followed Kara into his room. “You were gone for a week, and we had no way to communicate with you. What if you—“ Mon-El didn’t have a chance to finish his sentence as Kara spun around to face him and silenced him.

“But I’m not. I’m okay.” Mon-El scoffed.

“Well, I know that _now_. It certainly would’ve been nice to know during the last week, you know?”

“Oh, stop whining, you.” Kara sat down on Mon-El’s cot, gesturing him to sit next to him. “I’m back now, aren’t I?” Mon-El nodded as he sat down.

“You have to tell me everything you’ve been through.” Kara wiped her hands on her skirt as she took a deep breath.

“Well, we fought against Dominators,” she said almost matter-of-factly. Mon-El cringed as he recognized the name of the aliens.

“Are those the guys with a huge mouth and needle like teeth that could use a couple of extra weight?” Kara laughed at Mon-El’s ridiculous description of Dominators and nodded.

“I guess you could say that. Anyway, we defeated them.” Mon-El snorted.

“Of course you defeated them. I mean, I don’t really know anyone that’s strong enough to defeat you, Supergirl.” Kara looked at him exasperatedly, but there was a hint of a smile on her lips as she nudged his shoulder.

“So, how was you week?” she asked. This time, it was Mon-El’s turn to sigh.

“Well, besides the fact that Alex made me go fight aliens in your absence?” Kara’s eyes widened.

“What?”

“It’s not really her fault,” Mon-El immediately took the blame away from Alex. “I told her that I could… I don’t know, help since you were gone.” This time, the worry in Kara’s eyes turned to relief and…

Was that pride Mon-El saw in them, or was he hallucinating?

“You did?”

“I know, I know. I’m as surprised as you are,” he said, remembering the first time he stood up to an alien—the Parasite—and what he’d told Kara.

“I’m not,” Kara said this time, though, catching Mon-El off guard. “Surprised, I mean.” Mon-El’s heart skipped a beat with her words. He really didn’t expect Kara to be…well, not surprised. It wasn’t as if he was a saint or anything. In fact, if it wasn’t for Kara, he’d never have the courage to stand up to…anything. Maybe it was selfish, since he wasn’t doing it to be good but to be the man Kara thought he was, but he didn’t care. He _wanted_ to be that man, no matter how impossible it seemed.

“Really?”

“No.” There was no hesitation or doubt in Kara’s expression. “You haven’t been on earth for a long time, yet you improved a lot. And I don’t think it’s because of any change. I think… No, I know you were always good inside, you just needed a little push. Maybe you haven’t reached there yet, but if you continue trying I think you can be a hero too.” Mon-El shook his head.

“Kara, I made a lot of mistakes. I’ve let my planet down. I’ve let _you_ down.” Kara took Mon-El’s hand in hers.

“No hero is without flaws.” She sighed. “Look, I’ve just met a bunch of heroes, and none of them were perfect. Barry… You know, when I first met him, I thought he was the perfect hero. He’d been doing it way longer than I was, and I assumed he knew everything, but… But I found out that when he lost his dad a couple of months ago, he went back in time to save him and his mother both, changing the course of time in an unfixable way.” Mon-El’s brows shot up.

“Unfixable?” Kara smiled sadly and nodded.

“Yeah. He feels incredibly guilty about it, but there’s nothing he can do to fix that. But he tries to make it up to his friends. He doesn’t just give up and sit down, shutting himself off and ignoring his problems. He faces them. That’s what makes him a hero, despite his mistake.” Mon-El didn’t know what to say for a moment as he bit his lip.

“So you say that I can be a hero no matter what I’ve done?” Kara nodded as she squeezed Mon-El’s hand.

“Yeah. If you try.” Mon-El sure hoped that was true, because there were so many things he wished he could change about his life, so many mistakes he’d made, that he didn’t really think he could be anything close to a hero.

Kara cleared her throat, catching his attention. His eyes were turned to floor. “One more thing I learnt there is that sometimes secrets hurt more than truth, even if they’re kept with the best intentions.” Mon-El frowned.

“What secret?” he asked as his heart stuttered. She surely couldn’t be talking about the kiss, right? Or was she?

“Something did happen when you were dying, Mon-El, and it wasn’t just you drooling. In fact, you didn’t even drool.” Mon-El didn’t know what to say. His mouth felt dry. The reasonable part of his brain was telling him to stop her and confess he remembered everything, yet he seemed to not be able to talk. He tried to gulp as Kara continued.

“You kissed me,” she blurted out without lifting her eyes from the floor. Mon-El froze as he felt himself go cold. “And I kissed you back. So it’s more like we kissed? But I…” Kara’s voice trailed off as two red dots appeared on her cheeks. “When you said you didn’t remember I thought…”

“What did you think?” Mon-El managed to ask hoarsely, his heart slamming against his ribs. He had to pull his hands back and clench them to keep them from shaking.

“I thought maybe you were hallucinating. You didn’t want it. I didn’t want to push you. I thought it’d be best if you never knew.” She shuddered as she inhaled shakily. “But I just saw Barry almost losing all of his friends because of a lie, and I just… I don’t want to lose you. So I thought you deserved to know.” Mon-El really didn’t know what to say. He was trying to think of how exactly he would feel if he didn’t know about the kiss. He tried to play it off when Kara asked him if he wanted to mate with her, but… But this was different. As far as he remembered, Kara didn’t pull back from the kiss. She’d leaned _in_.

“Wha-what did you think about it?” Kara didn’t answer for a few seconds as she continued to stare away from Mon-El’s face. Finally, however, she faced him, vulnerability visible in her eyes.

“I… I think I liked it.” She pressed her lips together. “But it’s okay if you don’t feel the same about it. I mean, of course you don’t remember it, but it’d be okay if you didn’t want to kiss me again. Really. I—“ Mon-El couldn’t let Kara continue as he suddenly leaned down and interrupted her words with a kiss. He couldn’t even hear the last part of her speech, or basically anything after she said she liked him. Kara gasped with shock, but in a matter of seconds her eyes were close, and her hand traveled up Mon-El’s arm, grabbing his shoulder. At first, Mon-El thought she was going to push him away, but instead she held the nape of his neck and pulled him closer. Moaning, he dug his fingers in Kara’s hair, forgetting everything he’d learned about being careful with his strength. Not that he needed to be careful with Kara, but the cot they were sitting on, on the other hand…

He then realized that Kara wasn’t holding back either. In fact, it was the first time, except their trainings, that she wasn’t holding back with him. He only realized it then. He thought on other occasions that she was just soft and kind. That wasn’t the case. Kara must’ve known she didn’t have to hold back her strength with him, yet she was so used to being a human that she did it without giving it much thought. Mon-El actually felt proud that she could let loose with him and just be herself.

He had to pull back to catch her breath, but she didn’t let him get far away. Instead, she rested her forehead on his.

“Are you sure you only _thought_ you liked it?” he asked as Kara bit her lip. She opened her eyes and pulled back completely this time, scowling.

“You couldn’t stay quiet for _one more second_ and let me enjoy this more, right?” Mon-El laughed as Kara hit his shoulder.

“So you enjoyed it?” he couldn’t help asking, which earned him another punch.

“Shut up,” she said, but her tone was soft. Mon-El lifted his brows, making Kara sigh. “Okay, I may have enjoyed it. _May have_.”

“Well, it was certainly better than the first one,” Mon-El admitted. Kara started to laugh at first, but then the laugh died as she realized what he’d said. Her eyes widened.

“Wait, _better than the first one_?” Mon-El pressed his lips together as he rubbed the nape of his neck.

“Well, you know, after everything you said about honesty…” Kara’s jaw dropped.

“You remember!” she yelled, understanding what was going on. “You always remembered!” Mon-El could do nothing other than nod. Well, at least she hadn’t pulled away. _Yet_. “Why didn’t you tell me when I asked you? I thought… I thought…” She seemed like she was at a loss of words.

“I’m sorry,” Mon-El apologized sincerely. “I would, but I really didn’t remember much about what happened before or after it. I didn’t want to push you into something you didn’t want. And you lied when I asked you about it, so I thought you really didn’t want it.” Kara opened and closed her mouth before shaking her head.

“You’re so stupid,” she said. A laugh bubbled up Mon-El’s chest. He realized that Kara was smiling as well.

“So you forgive me?” Kara sighed exasperatedly and rolled her eyes.

“Yes, I forgive you. It wasn’t like you were the only one that lied, right?” Mon-El nodded as Kara took his face in her hands. Her touch sent shivers down his body. “Let’s promise each other something. From now on, we won’t lie to each other about anything, okay? No matter what.” Mon-El didn’t hesitate as he nodded.

“Deal.” He grinned as he leaned down again, pressing his lips on Kara’s once more.

* * *

_“I love you”,_  
_you said_  
_and I waited for_  
_“but…”_

_but instead came_  
_your arms_  
_and a_  
_“no matter what”._


End file.
